Sacerdotisa y Vigilante
by NocturnaIV
Summary: En un mundo como el de South Park donde los Dioses, monstruos y todo aquello que se encontraba en el medio es real y cotidiano, una persona podría sacar gran ventaja. En realidad, una chica podría sacar provecho para volverse la bruja del pueblo y cobrar caro por sus poderes. En especial cuando el héroe de dicha ciudad parecía darle un trato especial y curiosas visitas nocturnas.


**Sacerdotisa y Vigilante**

Una vez había leído que el misticismo era el verdadero poder femenino. El dinero, lo concreto y material era una fuerza masculina, mientras que la seducción, la magia y lo espiritual caía en el lumbral femenino. Por supuesto, había sido un estudio antropológico sobre culturas y no algo que comparar con el tiempo presente de su realidad. Ese libro analizaba cientos de culturas en donde veían la necesidad de complementar ambos aspectos para un equilibrio. No había nada malo en ninguna de las dos opciones y lo espectros que conectaban ambas eran el verdadero destino de la humanidad. Mentes espirituales pero concretas. Magia y Ciencia. Agilidad y Fuerza. Pero por sobre todo el objetivo era aquello en la mitad. La unión de ambas cosas.

Lo había leído siendo una niña y se lo había recitado a sus amigos. Ellos entendieron sus palabras, tal vez porque cazaban algo de esa magia y obscurantismo que se asociaba con lo femenino. Si el Dios era el Sol, la Diosa era la Luna. El día era masculino, la noche era femenina. Vida y Muerte. Bien y Mal. La vía en el medio. Ellos que habían nacido al otro lado, buscaban cruzar el camino para llegar a todo ese mundo de sombras y peligro. Una zona que se suponía estaba gobernada por lo femenino. Un mundo que en teoría ella pertenecía simplemente por _ser_. Así que jamás vio la necesidad de hacer el camino que ellos recorrieron. Nunca quiso encontrarse en el medio. La feminidad mortuoria, venenosa, peligrosa era lo único que ella conocía y disfrutaba.

No quería estar equilibrada, estaba bien en el extremo más alejado, ahí donde la realidad, la luz, el capitalismo, la sociedad o lo que fuese no la alcanzaba.

Cuando Karen se unió a los góticos le leyó el mismo pasaje, esperando ver su reacción ¿Qué opinaría de la idea de que la perfección radicaba en el medio de lo masculino y femenino? Los ojos de la pequeña centellaron y dijo algo que ella ya había pensado.

" _Me recuerda a mi hermano mayor_ "

Sus amigos se rieron, obviamente, porque no habían estado _ahí_ , en la pelea contra los vampiros. No habían visto que mientras los otros niños pretendían tener poderes, Mysterion en verdad los poseía. Sus amigos no habían atestiguado al lúgubre vigilante de voz ronca y vibrante admirar su poder, el que Henrietta poseía. El héroe de South Park había visto la manera en que ella usaba a Satán como su sirviente y había sonreído al saber que no estaba bromeando, que fuera del teatrillo, estaba ejerciendo verdadero poder satánico y la miró como si hubiese una broma oculta entre ambos. Una que hasta ella había desconocido. Y el protector vigilante, el " _ángel guardián_ " de Karen, que había luchado contra los niños buenos de los vampiros, pero había permitido a Henrietta tomar a la pequeña y ponerla bajo su protección. Lo cual la había sorprendido.

Karen tenía razón, Kenny estaba en el medio de lo masculino y femenino. A lo largo de los años lo había visto ser el delicado concepto de una princesa y también una arpía sin corazón capaz de apuñalar a sus aliados por la espalda, pero también el fuerte, vulgar y sexual concepto de masculinidad pueblerina. Las " _personas_ " que podía ser Kenny siempre terminaban siendo algo parecido a arquetipos sociales. Pero su favorito era Mysterion. El vigilante nocturno, de armas tomar, dudoso camino, pero con moralidad clara. El héroe. El _ángel_. Porque cuando Karen hablaba de su grandioso hermano mayor, Henrietta quería reírse ¿Qué tipo de embustero era Kenny para mantener a la niña tan bien engañada? Y ni qué decir del " _ángel guardián_ ", literalmente era la hecatombe de todo lo correcto a ojos de la menor. Kenny, el chico que devoraba con la mirada sus piernas, que le hablaba un par de segundos a su escote antes de recordar que tenía ojos. El chico que sonreía con travesura e insinuaba pecaminosas ideas a la ligera ¿Era el buen hermano que le hablaba a Karen de lo importante que era disfrutar la niñez y jamás adelantarse solo porque otros lo hicieran? Mysterion, el héroe que no tenía miedo a las balas, el vigilante que insultaba, noqueaba y no le tenía miedo a la autoridad a la hora de decirles cómo apestaban en su trabajo ¿Era el ángel guardián que le recordaba a Karen dormir temprano, jamás iniciar una pelea y que nunca se metiese en problemas?

Henrietta quería reírse.

Obviamente comprendía que Kenny era complejo, tenía diferentes aspectos, como fragmentos de un rompecabezas. Solo que cada pieza parecía pinturas completas pero separadas hasta que se iban uniéndolas y formaban un cuadro mayor. El rubio pervertido era un hombre de familia, el letal vigilante tenía un corazón de oro.

Tal vez se trataba de crecer en ese pueblo. La gente no podía ser normal. Ni siquiera quienes clasificaban como el común dominador. Tal vez se tratase de eso.

Aunque ella prefería creer que todo eso implicaba que no había reglas. Ni arriba ni abajo. Ni correcto ni incorrecto. Kenny era un gris perfecto, mundano e inmortal. Él había sido el primer niño no-gótico en halagarla. Él había sido el primer joven en mirarla con deseo y no solo amistad. Él había sido el primer chico que la hizo cruzar un poco al gris que unía los extremos. Jamás sería una heroína, porque estaba cómoda como una maldita egoísta, de argumentos venenosos y un desinterés total. Pero aun así fue él quien la hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra. Él le recordó que sin importar cuánto se quejase y viese mal el mundo, aún vivía en el mismo. Por ende, tendría que avanzar, hacerse de un título, de un trabajo o de ambas cosas si tenía suerte; tendría que entrar en alguna rutina, encontrar un lugar para vivir, hacer compras, pagar cuentas.

La sociedad llegaría a ella.

" _No todos nacemos con las mismas cartas. No desperdicies las tuyas, Yetta_ " le había dicho Mysterion una vez. Y ni siquiera recordaba qué habían estado charlando o qué situación la había llevado a quejarse para que este hablase. Él no fue grosero ni lamentable, la había tomado del mentón y con una sonrisa melancólica había hablado con la verdad.

Porque Kenny se preparaba constantemente para ser un adulto, ahorraba todo lo que pudiese y planeaba meticulosamente el futuro porque tenía a Karen. Por eso esas palabras se habían grabado en su mente, empujándola a la realidad, fuera de su burbuja de quejas y filosofía fila. Ella había nacido con privilegios, con opciones, sin cargas impuestas y las que se habían esperado de ellas, rápidamente se las había sacudido como un insulto a su familia, además de que sacrificaría a hermano adoptivo a Satán sin dudarlo un segundo porque él si llenaba las expectativas familiares que ella simplemente rechazó.

Kenny no tenía opciones, había nacido con obligaciones y desventajas. Él era familiar.

Ella era cianuro sin la azúcar que enmascarase el veneno.

Pero antes de darse cuenta se encontró cruzando ese puente imaginario, pasando de lo misterio, del suspenso y de lo irreal hacia la cruda luz social. Por lo menos lo suficiente para vivir y seguir siendo ella misma. Así que fue realista, pero se volvió mucho más lúgubre para equilibrar la balanza hacia el extremo que le interesaba. Y entre todos sus amigos, ella se dedicó con mayor profundidad al ocultismo. A los sacrificios, contratos, el satanismo, los hechizos y las maldiciones. En un mundo como South Park, donde Jesús tenía un condominio y Satán a veces se deprimía por amores, ella se internaba en el bosque y sacaba provecho de esa feminidad lúgubre que había adquirido. La adolescencia no se trató de citas, ni chicos, no hubo risas entre amigas mientras se maquillaba en el espejo de una discoteca o un pastel compartido con una en la mesa de una cafetería. No. En parte todo se había mantenido igual, con sus chicos quedándose en su cuarto, hablando de poesía, música y sueños que esperaban cumplir. Pero también había comenzado a desarrollar sus signos de individual. Y para ella fue adentrarse al bosque en la noche y encontrar un lugar donde practicar sus rituales. Porque donde los Dioses existían y un niño podía hacerse llamar " _Pastor_ " e iniciar una religión, ella también buscó su lugar.

Si el mundo requería que pagara una vivienda, que le diera al gobierno sus impuestos y tuviese algún tipo de rutina… lo haría a su manera.

Por suerte la gente era mala, vengativa, celosa y obsesiva.

Así que ofreció sus peores conocimientos. La gente comenzó a llamarla bruja y lo aceptó. Aunque estaba más cerca a ser una sacerdotisa satánica, le gustó como rodaba la palabra sobre su lengua. _Bruja_. Casi como una ilusión de pesadillas. Los clientes llegaban en anonimato, aunque siempre era fácil saber quiénes eran. La esposa que deseaba que su marido dejase de asistir a clubes homosexuales. El padre de familia que anhelaba vivir como una mujer unas horas y no solo vestirse como una pero que su hogar no lo supiera. El chico que quería poseer a la muchachita popular. La chica que deseaba humillar a una ex pareja. El hijo que pedía que sus padres muriesen. El mismo joven rogando que cancelara el deseo.

Al inicio comenzó con cosas pequeñas, pero rápidamente fue escalando. Si el pueblo la había despreciado por ser gótica, la temían con respeto siendo una bruja. Casi era como si tuviese una mafia. Todos le debían favores, pero la mayoría anhelaba verla muerta por los secretos que conocía.

El dinero se acumuló.

" _Haría lo que fuese por dinero, porque esa es la verdadera seguridad_ " le comentó Kenny después de que ella le comprase un nuevo vestuario a Karen con su paga y la joven se hubiese aferrado a su costado con adoración. Ella entendía a Karen, sabía lo que era no tener amigas, pero había sido peor para la pequeña, porque por lo menos ella había tenido a sus chicos. Porque nadie tenía el valor para burlarse de sus imperfecciones en su cara, mientras que a Karen la habían humillado hasta que estuvo bajo su ala. La hermana de Kenny había estado sola por mucho tiempo. Porque no importaba qué tan buen ángel guardián intentase ser Mysterion o qué tan grandioso hermano fuese Kenny, habían batallas que se jugaban rompiendo la pureza de la imagen. Y que por fortuna ella jamás tuvo una que manchar, así que podía hacer lo que fuese, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Karen, Firkle, Pete y Michael eran su familia, ellos eran la carta que Henrietta había escogido para su baraja y eran su carta preferida. Aun siendo independientes y cada uno con sus propias vidas, siempre volvían al lugar que había iniciado todo. A ellos.

Así que había caído en la rutina, pero a su propia manera. Desde un pequeño campamento en el bosque, observando South Park a sus pies, con una cálida hoguera y una tienda de techo alto recubierta de pieles que mantenía el calor en el interior. La gente debía subir para pedir sus favores y ella escuchaba entre cartas de tarot, frascos con hiervas secas, partes amputadas de seres vivos de dudosa procedencia y una serie de armas blancas que servían para picar, cortar y abrir. Cada noche era una rutina, pero dentro de lo poco convencional. Hasta las 3:33AM, donde detenía su trabajo y regresaba al estudio que alquilaba con un poco de chantaje para no tener que mirar a su familia jamás. Ni siquiera la ley podía decirle que a sus dieciséis años estaba muy lejos de poder vivir por su cuenta.

Literalmente era una mafia ocultista.

Si no abarcaba demasiado, si no avariciaba en exceso, podría seguir así un poco más.

El ruido de una rama alta la hizo estremecer y sintió que llevaba semanas sin escucharlo, pero eso no tenía demasiado sentido. Aunque si lo pensaba, a veces era así, se encontraba extrañando a ese alguien que en teoría había visto recientemente y al mismo tiempo su percepción del tiempo le demostraba que algunos eventos habían ocurrido y él no había estado en ellos. Así que ese repentino anhelo en ella tenía tanto sentido como sinsentido, pero mantuvo el andar relajado, como si no supiera que era observada. Aun así, su mente le falló, le hizo recordar las botas altas que usaba en ese momento, las medias de linon con ligeros, la falda en tubo hasta la mitad de sus muslos con un pequeño corte lateral, el ajustado corsé que moldeaba sus anchas caderas y estrechaba su cintura, manteniendo su cuerpo siempre erguido, con los hombros hacia atrás, soberbia. Pero por sobre todo, pensó en la blusa que se había puesto, que había escogido porque sabía que ese momento llegaría, una con el escote cerrado entorno a su cuello, pero con múltiples cortes en la tela en forma de V que mostraban progresivamente su escote porque torneaban la curva superior de sus senos. Gracias al corsé sus pechos se elevaban con orgullo y se desbordaban por la tela ligeramente. Las mangas cortas de la blusa contrastaban bien con los guantes negros hasta la muñeca que usaba en ese momento. Todo completamente negro, incluyendo su maquillaje, llegando hasta su labial.

Henrietta se apartó de la hoguera y se adentró a la tienda de acampar que simulaba más ser una choza de alguna bruja del bosque. Su _choza de bruja_. Aunque elegante, negra, con pieles, luces moradas colgando en el exterior del techo y el aroma a café e incienso saliendo de su interior. Tal vez un poco de formol por los frascos. A veces mucho formol cuando debía abrirlos.

Ella apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo caer desde la altura. Un aterrizaje que debió lucir bastante heroico y poco práctico, pero que ella no le dio el gusto de mirar.

\- La policía me informó que se escucharon gritos en el bosque. –la gruesa voz la hizo vibrar.

No supo cómo se había acercado tanto, pero Mysterion estaba a su espalda, susurrándole al oído y haciéndola sentir el cuerpo masculino contra sus curvas. Otra vez tuvo esa rara sensación de que llevaba mucho tiempo añorando esa cercanía, pero no tenía sentido. Aunque por otro lado no debía sorprenderle, él siempre había sido increíblemente ágil y escurridizo en su mente. Henrietta se giró en el reducido espacio que le dejó entre la mesa y él y se apoyó sobre la madera, hasta que esta golpeó sus muslos.

\- Algunas clientas no son específicas en lo que piden y luego… odian lo que se vuelve realidad. –respondió, levantando el mentón para encontrarse con los ojos del héroe.

Mysterion seguía usando la enorme capa morada con capucha que cubría su rostro, junto con un antifaz que escondía todo su cabello y solo destacaba los zafiros que tenía por ojos, pero también ocultaba las pícaras pecas sobre el rostro del chico. El traje de Mysterion se había vuelto de un gris brumoso, ajustado, por debajo de la prenda llevaba protectores deportivos para el torso y piernas que solo le daban una apariencia más fornida. Los pantalones se ajustaban bien con correas negras entorno a los muslos donde guardaba armas no letales. Pero ella sabía que dentro de una de las botas hasta la rodilla había un puñal y debajo de traje de manga larga y la " _M_ " distintiva, al costado izquierdo, Mysterion guardaba un revolver cargado.

\- Yetta… -el héroe se detuvo, había estado a punto de decirle algo con una voz añorante, pero en su lugar se cruzó de brazos, engrosando más la voz- ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?

La escena era como parte de algún cómic. El vigilante firme y decidido frente a la villana que vestía como si hubiese salido de un calabozo de BDSM. Pero ella no se inmutó, se escabulló del cuerpo masculino y fue a su silla victoriana que simulaba bien un trono de la realeza. Ahí era donde atendía a sus clientes en el cálido ambiente de su tienda de hechizos y maldiciones. Ella se cruzó de piernas y le dio crédito a Kenny, que cuando estaba era Mysterion no cometía los deslices con obviedad. Pero los hacía, porque por un segundo, la capucha se inclinó hacia abajo y ella supo que él estaba viendo el ligero que sostenía su media y hacía un camino hacia la ropa interior oculta.

\- Nada. Una madre quiso " _ver que su hijo fuese como el resto_ ". –ella se agachó y tomó la botella de vino que guardaba ahí, junto con dos copas de plata quemada que llenó cuantiosamente.

Ella bebió, y pensó que, si fuese dicha villana de un cómic, pondría una droga en la bebida del héroe para seducirlo ¿No le hacían eso a Batman todo el tiempo? Pero Mysterion bebió con confianza un trago. Ella no lo drogó. Ambos compartían el gusto por el vino tinto frutal, con un toque dulce, semi-seco, pero que quemase sus gargantas lo justo. Él esperó a que terminase la historia, aunque era obvio qué había pasado, qué había causado los gritos.

\- La dejé ciega. –se encogió de hombros- Así todo se vería igual, contando su hijo. –apretó los labios como si saboreara un caramelo y sonrió de lado- No le gustó.

\- Yetta…

La voz de Mysterion se hizo más fuerte. El buen héroe. El increíblemente noble y correcto vigilante de South Park, que rompía la ley si la causa era correcta. Y ella _sabía_ , oh, ella sabía muy bien qué tan dispuesto estaba él a desangrar las reglas con la motivación adecuada.

\- Calma… -rodó los ojos- Obviamente pagó extra para que retirase su deseo y la envié a ser mejor madre. Como debe ser. –sus largas uñas se apoyaron en la franja de su escote, en aquella que visualizaba más de cerca la curvatura de su pecho y deslizó sus dedos sobre el camino de su piel- Técnicamente hice un servicio a la comunidad.

Mysterion tardó un poco en responderle, fingiendo que no estaba siendo distraído por su gesto. _Adorable_.

\- Todos preguntan por qué no te encierro como a los otros. Porque no te detengo…

Henrietta se levantó y avanzó a él. Los tacones ayudaron a que no tuviese que pararse en punta de pies para llegar a los ojos del chico.

\- Porque solo eres un joven salvando la vida de adultos incompetentes. Porque solo eres un adolescente que prefiere estar aquí afuera, jugando con tus capas. –entrecerró los ojos- Porque…

\- …tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. –completó Mysterion con un susurro ronco- Porque solo eres una chica que prefiere pasar el tiempo con magia negra y estar aquí. Porque es mejor el bosque que en tu casa ¿No?

Ella sonrió.

\- Porque te haces el bueno, pero esto… -levantó el manojo de dinero que había ganado ese día- es lo que realmente te interesa. Bueno, a _Kenny_. –lo dijo como si fuesen personalidades separadas, aunque sabía bien que no era así.

Pero a veces… era más fácil tratarlo como entidades separadas. Como si en cada encuentro pudiesen reconectar otra vez. En parte, a veces parecía que exactamente eso ocurría. Como si Kenny reviviese cada tanto y tanto. Nuevos personajes, nuevos disfraces, nuevos encuentros.

\- No… -él dio un paso atrás- Eso es tuyo. Dinero que, por cierto, no deberías tener. –le recordó con voz firme- Te estás metiendo en peligro. La gente no está contenta.

\- ¿Me estás advirtiendo de una quema de brujas? –ella soltó una carcajada lanzando el rostro hacia atrás- ¡Tengo el poder de Satán entre mis dedos! ¿Qué tienen ellos?

\- Ese es el problema. –el chico la tomó de los brazos y la sostuvo firme- Tienes el poder de Satán y en lugar de hacer algo con ello, lo usas para meterte en problemas.

\- ¡Mira quién habla!

\- ¡Henrietta! –Kenny se retiró la capucha y se arrancó la máscara, tenía el rostro enrojecido por estar nivelando sus emociones innecesariamente- ¿Tienes idea lo que daría yo por poder chasquear los dedos y tener todo lo que desee? Soy un inmortal que no puede vender su alma por un poco de paz.

\- Así que decides jugar a los héroes. –golpeó ella la " _M_ " en su pecho - Que gran uso de tu poder. –comentó con sarcasmo.

\- Karen necesita vivir en un mundo seguro.

\- Mis amigos necesitan la protección que este pueblo no puede darles. Nunca sabes cuándo la Tierra se partirá y el Infierno se levantará, un robot gigante atacará, un nuevo monstruo querrá destruirnos… Pero ¿Sabes qué más? El verdadero poder no es la inmortalidad o la magia ¿Verdad? –ella levantó el mentón- Ustedes necesitan esto. –volvió a enseñarle el dinero con una sonrisa cargada de veneno- Este es el verdadero poder, la verdadera fuente de protección. Y yo la tengo.

\- No vamos a discutir sobre esto…

\- Entonces, no inicies la discusión. –se soltó de él sin esfuerzo y lanzó el dinero a su bolso- Eres un idiota orgulloso. –ni siquiera levantó la voz, era aburrido encontrarse con tanta moralidad- Siempre dices que harías lo que fuera por dinero, pero cuando se te extiende un poco…

\- No quiero caridad, ni regalos.

\- Tú sabes bien que no son eso. –se giró para mirarlo- Tómalo como pago, tómalo como un contrato, toma el maldito dinero y sal de tu casa, sabes bien que puedo presionar lo suficiente… que Mysterion puede hacerlo para que ustedes sean libres. Si les ofreciera esta oportunidad a Michael, Pete o Firkle, no lo dudarían ni un segundo, pero tú…

\- No quiero que te metas en más problemas. –los dedos de Kenny se deslizaron por el cabello rubio con frustración- Toda mi vida me he metido en líos, se cómo funcionan. La gente se asusta y ataca. Este pueblo teme y asesina. No eres inmortal, Henrietta… Ya tienes suficiente dinero para hacer… _algo_.

\- No me pidas que viva como el resto. –se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos con aburrimiento- Vivir como el resto es mirarme al espejo todos los días y odiarme, vivir como el resto es mirar a mi alrededor y sentirme sola por ser diferente, vivir como el resto es saber que soy una _perra_ porque no soy complaciente, no me callo, no sedo. No me pidas vivir como ellos. –por la entrada de la tienda señaló al pueblo a las faldas de la montaña, sin realmente alzar la voz- Esa es la vida que _tú_ quieres. No yo. –miró alrededor- Esta es la vida que escogí, con mis pies bien puestos en la tierra y con las cartas que tengo a mi disposición.

\- ¿Frascos? ¿Sangre? ¿Y maldiciones? –él enmarcó una ceja- ¿Círculos de invocación, fuego y demonios? Tú mejor que nadie sabe que estos no son juegos ni trucos. Lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo es _real_. Siempre ha sido real.

\- Exacto. –se volvió a apoyar sobre la mesa- Me quedaré hasta que Firkle se gradúe. Solo entonces me iré.

\- ¿Ese es tu plan…? –Kenny tomó su copa y bebió del vino- Casi suena infantil.

\- Dice el sujeto que se graduará, trabajará con el salario mínimo y cargará con su hermanita a una vida que será a un paso por encima de sobrevivir. –chasqueó la lengua- Casi suena aburrido. Oh, espera… -sonrió- lo es. En especial cuando tienes otra opción.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer tratos contigo, soy un inmortal. No puedo pedirte nada porque no tengo con qué pagar. Mi alma no es mía. –él miró el interior de la copa y se sirvió más- Estas son mis cartas. –la observó- Y cuando te dije que usaras las tuyas, nunca creí que harías esto.

\- No necesito que me vigiles. –se terminó su copa- No soy Karen. No necesito tu protección. –apoyó con fuerza el recipiente en la mesa- No necesito que te controles conmigo. No necesito que finjas sonrisas y actitud ligera. No soy parte de tus ingenuos amigos, no soy tu hermanita inocente. Soy yo. Odio que te controles, que niveles la voz o luches por cambiar de tema, como si fuese a asustarme. –lo miró- La vida es una mierda, lo entiendo. Tu vida es un asco, lo entiendo. No necesitas controlarte conmigo. Lo peor de ti es la razón por la que te dirijo la palabra.

Tampoco necesitaba ser tan orgulloso.

\- Henrietta…

\- No. –sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con un chasquido de los dedos, creando una llamarada suave que quemó el papel hasta llegar al tabaco y sintió el humo llenar su boca- No soy una niña.

El chico le sonrió de lado y la repasó con la mirada. Ahí estaba el Kenny de siempre, ladeando la sonrisa, brillando con la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior con picardía.

\- Lo sé, eres una mujer.

Aún se odiaba por sentir sus latidos acelerarse por los halagos del chico. Todo su ser estaba tan poco acostumbrado a las palabras dulces, pero era completamente torpe ante la idea de que alguien la desease. Kenny le ocultaba cosas, no apropósito, pero había algo que no estaba compartiéndole. Una solución que él ansiaba ¿A su inmortalidad? ¿A la estabilidad que anhelaba? No lo sabía.

\- Soy inmortal. –se acercó a ella- Entiendes eso ¿Verdad?

Asintió. Kenny gustaba de repetirle eso. Como si esperase que ella rememorase algo, pero no sabía qué. Él decía que era inmortal y le creía, Satán le había dicho que él era un alma que no podía morir. Pero al parecer una pieza del misterio siempre faltaba, algo que él anhelaba que ella supiera, pero por alguna razón no se lo decía.

" _Mi secreto se desliza entre los dedos, como arena_ " era el lamento de Mysterion o el grito de ira cuando ella le demandaba que le dijera por qué la miraba así. Siempre le hacía sentir que era algo que ella debía saber, pero por alguna razón lo olvidaba. Pero eso era imposible. Jamás dejaría ir una idea tan importante.

\- Y necesito mantener a Karen segura… la mejor opción es aquí. Créeme, solo aquí puedo mantenerla a salvo. –la tomó del mentón y le retiró el cigarrillo hasta apagarlo sobre la mesa- Pero tal vez para ti… sea mejor seguir tu vocación. Irte, como dijiste.

\- ¿Mi vocación…?

Kenny la miró con melancolía y se cubrió con la capucha, volviendo a las sombras de Mysterion.

\- Soy un mensajero de los muertos. –la voz ronca la paralizó contra la mesa- Yetta, tal vez tu carta ganadora sea seguir con esto.

\- Siempre dices que lo deje…

\- Cada vez eres más fuerte, el satanismo te da poder. Ya controlas cosas que Dioses menores soñarían hacer. Maldiciones, control mental y encantamientos. –el héroe bajó los dedos por su cuello femenino, hasta el inicio de su prenda negra- Si el Juicio Final llegase, creo que estás en el actual bando ganador. –los dedos enguantados siguieron el escote en V superior, que técnicamente pasaban por debajo de sus clavículas- En otro mundo, en otra realidad, me hubiese gustado venderte mi alma, porque sé que lloras mi muerte.

Una carcajada escapó de sus labios ¿Muerte? ¿La de un inmortal? Imposible ¡Y lo decía como si fuese algo que ocurrió recientemente! Eso jamás pasaría. Nunca tendría que abrazar a Karen contra su pecho y darse cuenta lo limitado que era su poder en ese momento como para traerlo de vuelta. Por fortuna no tendría que llorar sobre un ataúd y desproporcionar sus emociones por la conmoción. Nunca tendría que romperse. Jamás tendría que sufrir. No por él. Porque él era inmortal.

\- Tienes razón. –la voz ronca se acercó- No es como si recientemente hubiese muerto para cobrar un seguro de vida y que hubiese tenido que desaparecer por varios días. Más de lo normal, al punto que mi muerte fuese anunciada. No es como si hubiese tenido mis medios para saber cómo podrías sentirte con mi muerte, Yetta. Tú eres la bruja, no yo. Tú eres quien usa juegos sucios con sus cartas para sacar ventajas. –los dedos bajaron más, lo sintió llegar a su escote, al espacio de su piel inferior, produciéndole escalofríos- Yo soy el héroe ¿Verdad? El vigilante de South Park, el mensajero de los muertos.

\- ¿De qué hablas…?

\- No es como si pudiera besarte aquí y ahora, y si no fuese a funcionar me dispararía para que lo olvidaras. –bromeó Mysterion.

Ella ladeó el rostro.

\- ¿Esa es una amenaza…? –sus manos fueron a los bordes de la capucha y se aferró al mismo para entrar a sus sombras- ¿Amenazas con suicidarte si no te beso?

\- No sería suicidio si soy inmortal.

\- Entonces… -buscó los ojos de zafiro- ¿No lo niegas?

\- Tal vez me tienes bajo un hechizo, Yetta. En cualquier momento el mundo podría cambiar, como tantas veces en el pasado y como tantas veces lo hará. Pero definitivamente podrás hechizarme con el movimiento de tus caderas.

\- ¿Y con un beso…? –murmuró, sintiendo el corazón fastidioso por el pulso acelerado- ¿El hechizo se romperá?

\- ¿Con un beso? Me podrás tomar como tu siervo, Yetta. –él se quitó los guantes y la tomó del rostro cálidamente- Eso es lo que hacen las villanas y las brujas ¿Verdad? Cargan besos que comandan a los héroes a dejarlo todo por ellas.

\- Siento como si estuvieras despidiéndote…

\- No, todo lo contrario, he vuelto. –las manos bajaron, rápido, por sus hombros, hacia su cintura y al inicio de su falda, hasta apoyarse en su espalda baja, sosteniéndola ahí- Y te he extrañado tanto… En especial ahora que comprendo que eres fuerte y tu camino también está lejos de South Park, del caos.

\- ¿Qué…?

Mysterion agitó el rostro, dejó que la capucha cayera y se aclaró la garganta. Los ojos del chico eran melancólicos pero cálidos, la sonrisa de picardía seguía ahí, anhelando algo de ella con tal desesperación que Henrietta sintió el deseo de dárselo como fuese.

\- Podría decirte tantas cosas y luego hacerte olvidar. Pero en verdad anhelo ese beso y no quiero que olvides esto. –lo escuchó bajar la voz- Por favor, no olvides esto, Yetta.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Ese nombre, " _Yetta_ ", era la forma en que la llamaba solo cuando se ocultaba como Mysterion. Un nombre secreto, un juego de íntima seducción que realmente no llevaba a nada. Casi como si fuesen antiguos amantes, aunque jamás hubiese pasado nada. Mientras que con Kenny siempre había el juguetón deseo amistoso que bien podría ser solo eso, juego. Pero ahora estaba en el medio. La pasión de la oscuridad y el brillo de la realidad. Ese era Kenny, sin los límites de la mirada y era Mysterion, anhelándola con la expectativa que pasara algo.

Sus manos rodearon el cuello del chico, sintió cómo este se cernía sobre ella más, empujándola para que se sentara sobre la mesa. Ella se retiró los guantes y lo sostuvo con sus dedos clavados en los omóplatos del héroe, por encima de los protectores ocultos bajo la ropa y que deseó arrancarle para sentir el verdadero cuerpo del chico. Aun así, sus dedos lo mantuvieron ahí, acortando la distancia entre ambos hasta que sintió su espalda arquearse hacia atrás y la presión entre ambos incrementarse. El cuerpo de Kenny se presionó contra sus caderas bajas, su vientre y hasta la base de sus pechos, pero él se mantuvo lo suficientemente apartado para poder verlos con descaro. Ella movió las caderas solo un poco, las levantó lo suficiente para que la presión dura tocase su parte más delicada y ambos vivieron esa cercanía con igual de tortuoso anhelo. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kenny, sin ocultar su deleite por la manera en que los cortes en forma de V revelaban la forma de sus senos. La química entre ambos se incrementó. Siempre había encontrado al rubio como una mezcla curiosa de lindo pero pícaro y al mismo tiempo increíblemente atractivo y… _sexy_. Tal vez fuese eso, que Kenny se detenía en mitad de lo masculino y femenino, saltando de un lado a otro. Una princesa, un héroe. Un pícaro chico y un coqueto empedernido.

La idea de que ambos podían dejar el juego de indirectas y miradas parecía inevitable en ese momento…

Y en su lugar ambos se estaban mirando. No a los ojos, sino al cuerpo del otro.

Obviamente deseándose, con las respiraciones pesadas, el deseo acumulándose en el cuerpo de ambos. Ella encontrándose con las mejillas masculinas llenas de pecas sonrojadas y descubriendo que Kenny podía lucir mucho más atractivo cuando estaba así y la mirada de zafiros se oscurecía bajo las pestañas color trigo. Los dedos del chico se cerraron con fuerza sobre su corsé, podía sentir la presión sobre el cuero y cómo viajaba hacia su espalda, donde las tiras estaban entrecruzadas. Él dejó escapar un jadeo que acarició la piel de su cuello. Sus dedos bajaron, descubrió donde el protector terminaba, por encima de la cintura y ahí clavó las uñas, sobre la espalda baja. Casi fue como empujarlo contra ella, darle permiso de mecer las caderas entre las suyas. Ella se estremeció. Kenny tuvo que sostenerla para que no dejara caer el cuerpo sobre la mesa llena de navajas, plantas secas y cartas de tarot.

\- Yetta… -él descendió sobre su cuerpo, pudo sentir como la capa se deslizaba entre ambos simulando una manta pudorosa como única protección si es que alguien entraba a la tienda…

\- Tal vez debas ponerte la capucha. –se percató ella.

Kenny rio contra su oído, fue ronco y la estremeció como el vino tinto.

\- Me imaginaba que tendrías tus perversiones…

Ahora ella soltó una carcajada seca y cruel.

\- Estás dando la espalda a la entrada totalmente abierta. Por lo que se, algunos aún no reciben el memo de quién es Mysterion y… sé que te gusta mantener el " _secretismo_ ". –lo cubrió con la capucha- Esto no me molesta.

\- Oficialmente soy el héroe seducido por la letal villana. –lo oyó murmurar- Eso me gusta.

Dado que Kenny estaba sobre su oído, podía sentir la nariz del mismo contra el perfil de su oreja y la respiración caliente dejarla ligeramente aislada de cualquier otro sonido. También podía percibir los labios finos rozar el lóbulo de su oreja, jugar con este sin hacer nada más.

Mientras que las personas solían desbordarse a la velocidad de la pasión, a los besos y el encuentro intenso, ellos habían dilatado cada posible escenario, habían disfrutado la espera. Sus dedos bajaron al borde de la prenda superior del héroe y se metieron por ahí. Kenny cerró el agarre en los cordones de su corsé, los jaló hasta robarle un poco el aire y un jadeo escapó de su boca.

Ella sabía lo irónico de la situación, el rubio era el único con experiencia sobre el erotismo y el deseo, torpe y burdo, pero al final de cuentas experimentado. Ella ni siquiera había sido besada. Pero entre los dos había una confidencia que solo el tiempo permitía.

Ya hace mucho tiempo ambos habían espiado el alma del otro y encontraron algo agradable y reconocible.

No bueno. No correcto. Tampoco notable. Pero agradable en los ojos del otro.

La mordió, en el perfil de su oreja, lo sintió lamerla y calentarla con el aliento. Sus uñas se clavaron más en la espalda del chico y él la sostuvo con más fuerza. La besó por el camino de la mandíbula y cuando ella lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, sintió la oscuridad absorbiéndola. La holgada capucha del héroe la privó de cualquier luz mucho antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y Kenny la besara. La devoró con ansiedad, enredó la lengua con la suya, demostrándole cuán caliente podía ser y que tan ansioso había estado por ese beso por el cual llegó a rogar y amenazar. Repentinamente ella entendió el encanto de los besos, el primero que entregaba era capaz de debilitarla tan profundamente. Una parte de Henrietta veía lo gracioso de todo eso. La villana, la bruja, la _perra_ gótica, con cuero, corsé, ligeros y encajes nunca antes había besado. Pero cuando lo hacía tenía las venas llenas de deseo, el cuerpo erizado, los dedos contraídos, las uñas enterradas en las caderas del héroe de la ciudad y con una palpitación ligeramente saciada contra un endurecido inmortal. Casi parecía que Kenny se percatase de la ironía, porque el beso se volvió como un castigo, la derritió quitándole el aire, lo sintió mordiéndola, succionándola y mientras la sostenía por la espalda, él metía la mano por el corte lateral de su falda hasta tomar su ligero, estirarlo y soltarlo contra su muslo en un chasquido. Pero fue él quien gimió con derrota al oír lo que podía hacer con su cuerpo. El calor y la textura de la mano de Kenny se aferraron ahí donde su pierna estaba descubierta, sorprendiéndola por la aspereza que podía sentir.

Esa era la mano de alguien que ha tenido que trabajar para sobrevivir y se había aferrado con fuerza a todo lo que deseaba, aunque lo lastimase al escapársele de las manos.

Ambos se separaron con un jadeo y ella lo vio lleno de su labial negro, Kenny se rio al mirarla, porque seguramente su propio rostro debía tenerlo esparcido. Los labios le palpitaban, todo su cuerpo tenía puntos que latían, que deseaban más, pero al mismo tiempo estaba abrumada con todo ello. Esto era ser joven, estar viva y era increíblemente aterrado, pero adictivo.

\- Siempre siento que voy a morir cuando estoy cerca de ti. –murmuró con voz ronca el chico, pero esta vez se debía a que parecía carecer de aliento- En este precioso momento podría morir…

Y cayó de rodillas, se deslizó contra su cuerpo hasta arrodillarse frente a ella, Kenny se apoyó contra su muslo, justo donde la media terminaba. La falda que había estado usando era apenas un pequeño cinturón que con fortuna cubría sus caderas. Ella lo miró desde esa posición, respirando pesado, percatándose como él la observaba largamente, reparando en todo lo que había generado en su cuerpo después de ese beso.

\- Pero no quiero morir. –él cerró los ojos- Porque necesito que recuerdes esto.

\- No podría…

Él la mordió, atrapó el ligero entre sus dientes y muslo, fue despacio, pero la hizo jadear por la sorpresa.

\- No digas eso. –la miró- No digas esas palabras, Yetta. No tú.

Así que tuvo que guardar silencio. Porque otra vez se trataba de ese misterio, la pieza faltante.

Pero podía hacer otra cosa, se paró y se acomodó la falda. Algo que él protestó con un quejido y cuando la miró la capucha casi se cayó, pero le permitió ver el rostro de Kenny.

\- Podía ver tu ropa interior.

\- Me imaginé que esa era la razón por la que dramáticamente te arrodillaste. –apuntó Henrietta enmarcando una ceja.

Él ni se disculpó, sonrió con picardía, dejando visible el deleite que sentía de disfrutarla.

\- Tus muslos anchos estaban tan separados que podía ver el encaje negro de tu ropa interior y el lugar donde uno de los ligeros se enganchaba. –Kenny se apoyó contra su vientre bajo- Tu aroma es tan dulce…

Las mejillas se le colorearon al notar a qué se refería. Por instinto sus manos se volvieron garras que lo tomaron de la nuca y lo hicieron levantar la cabeza para que la mirase. Pero él solo entrecerró los ojos observándola. Las manos de Kenny subieron por sus piernas, por encima de la falda y la abrazaron por las caderas, se aferraron a ella.

\- Si me miras así…

\- …te dije que un beso tuyo me haría tu siervo. –le recordó con una pícara sonrisa.

\- Podría comprarte. –ella jaló el cabello rubio- Te podría volver mi sirviente.

Kenny rio y ladeó el rostro, buscando su mano. Cuando lo hizo cerró los ojos y rozó la mejilla contra la palma de su mano. La miró desde ahí y besó su piel.

\- Tú y yo sabemos que haría cualquier cosa por ti y gratis. No sería justo. No tienes idea cuántas veces he imaginado cuero, corsé, botas de tacón de ajuga…

\- ¿En ti, en mí o en ambos? –bromeó con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Importa? –devolvió él con la picardía que le caracterizaba- Además, ya te lo he dicho. No necesito dinero y hablo en serio. –estaba hablándole con suavidad, evitando otra pelea como la del inicio- Ya encontré una forma de obtenerlo usando mi poder. Lo que me molesta es…

Ella enmarcó una ceja, sin entender.

\- ¿Sabes…? –Kenny se levantó ágilmente y apoyó las manos a sus costados, sobre la mesa- Si tus poderes siguen ascendiendo… si te sigues haciendo fuerte, Yetta, podrías recordar. –la besó, lo hizo con tanta suavidad que la sonrojó- Soy inmortal.

\- Lo sé.

Kenny sonrió. A veces él necesitaba escucharla, ver cómo le creía.

\- Hubiese querido conocerte mucho antes y haberte contado esto desde el principio. –la volvió a besar, otra vez con devoción dulce- No me hubiese importado que no recordases, el saber que me creías hubiese bastado. Tantas cosas que hubiese evitado si te… -la miró- Hazte más fuerte. –abrió los ojos y sonrió- Sacerdotisa.

Henrietta soltó una carcajada fuerte, incrédula.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me una a una secta…?

\- No, no… -él negó- Esas son débiles en poder ¿Recuerdas como David Baine se volvió casi un Dios cuando creó su religión? Lo importante es cuántos adeptos tenga. –ladeó el rostro- La Iglesia de Satán tiene bastante gente. –la tomó de la mano y besó la punta de sus dedos, uno por uno- Si sola te has vuelto tan poderosa… imagina con la fe de esos seguidores. La protección que te daría el respaldo de esa iglesia.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Hablas en serio…

\- Estas son tus cartas. –la miró- Dijiste que debías hacerte fuerte para protegernos. –besó el dorso de su mano- Entonces, úsalas. Tal vez, así, puedas recordarme. Y además estarás a salvo.

Ella sabía a qué se refería. South Park era el epicentro del caos, por algo era sorprendente que Kenny la motivase a irse, pero al mismo tiempo se quedase.

\- Lo pensaré…

\- Naciste para ser temida y adorada, para que la gente caiga a tus pies ante tu poder. –Kenny acortó la distancia entre ambos y la abrazó protectoramente- Por ahora, seré tu primer siervo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y asintió. Él la besó, descendió las caricias por su cuello, despacio y le susurró cuánto la había anhelado, como ella era su sacerdotisa oscura y la única que sabía en qué podría convertirse si los peores escenarios aparecían. Pero Henrietta en verdad consideró las palabras del inmortal, sus recursos para obtener más poder se estaban acabando y tal vez necesitaba una institución, un templo, un lugar que guardase más grimorios y libros prohibidos. Pero por sobre todo…

Tal vez podría recordar aquello que era tan importante para él. Y así jamás olvidarlo.

Henrietta buscó los labios del chico y silenció su dulce adoración, recordándole la pasión intensa que había entre ambos. Porque necesitaba que volviese a derretir sus pensamientos.

 **¡Saludos teoístas!** Voy a usar este término en este Univeso Alterno ¿No saben qué significa? No importa… aunque podrían leer " _Inconciliable Destino_ " para saberlo.

Me gusta trabajar con Kenny como un demiboy, es decir, principalmente se reconoce como hombre, pero no siempre (de ahí que la mayoría de sus "personajes" son chicos masculinos y Princesa Kenny es casi un arquetipo femenino en lo positivo y negativo). Por supuesto, esa es una interpretación mía que uso en mis historias ¿Tienen alguna ustedes?

El gesto de Henrietta encendiendo el cigarrillo con fuego entre sus dedos es inspirado de Constantine, un personaje de cómics.

Kenny ya le ha explicado su secreto, su condición de inmortal. Pero ella solo recuerda la parte de que es inmortal. Los que sepan cómo funcionan las reglas de este Universo Alterno, sabrán por "Inconciliable Destino" que el poder místico da grados de poder.

 **¡Este es uno de mis regalos por haber llegado a más de 1.5k seguidores!** Este fic es parte del set de historias subidas en agradecimiento ¡Porque ustedes son los mejores lectores del mundo! Aquellos que aceptan mis ideas alocadas, mis historias que conectan entre si y mis parejas curiosas. Mil gracias por todo.

Para quienes leen " _Inconciliable Destino_ ", esta historia ocurre en el primer intento de Kenny por cobrar un seguro de vida con su muerte, así que debió mantenerse sin revivir más tiempo del normal y vio como reaccionaba su familia y Henrietta ante eso.

Siguiendo con los guiños a " _Inconciliable Destino_ ": La terquedad de Kenny de quedarse en South Park es porque Craig y el " _Teo Templo_ " están ahí... y ya saben todo lo que Craig hizo por Karen. Si Kenny y Henrietta hubiesen sido cercanos mucho antes, él no se hubiese emocionado cuando Craig recordase su muerte y no se hubiese vinculado a la espiral que fueron las decisiones de Craig.

¿Saben lo raro que debe ser no recordar que alguien no estuvo muerto? No vas a recordar que lloraste por esa persona, que sufriste su muerte. Kenny revive y la gente olvida que murió. Así que tu memoria de los individuos va a perder grandes pedazos de recuerdos si es que son alguien cercano a él.

Cuando Mysterion le dice " _Yetta_ " por primera vez, había estado a punto de decirle cuánto la extrañó. Pero sabía que ella no recordaría y por ende no tendría sentido. Posteriormente intenta decirle que su enojo es porque desea decirle tanto sobre por qué murió y la hizo pasar ese mal trago, pero sabe que ella no va a recordar. Porque toda memoria relacionada con que él revive se borra de la gente tarde o temprano como parte de su maldición.

Para quienes han leído " _Mátame otra vez_ " ¿Notaron el paralelismo y aun así la enorme diferencia de Kenny de rodillas frente a Henrientta con la escena de Michael de rodillas frente a ella?

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
